


there are no legible signs

by LeanMeanSaltineMachine



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, Minecraft, Multi, Pre-Poly, Relationship Negotiation, The Magnus Archives Season 1, aro!Martin, implied Autistic Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanMeanSaltineMachine/pseuds/LeanMeanSaltineMachine
Summary: Martin joins Tim and Sasha for a night of Minecraft.It goes... well?
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist (implied), Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: TMA Valentine's Exchange 2021





	1. it's just a little touch of fate, it'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my TMA valentine Kale, who requested S1 polycule/pairings. and thanks to my friends in the AAAAARchives server, who helped generate this AU and then tolerated this being a WIP for oh.... 3 years? 4?
> 
> anyway! hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: temporary cartoon character death, off-screen cartoon animal death

_ Friend request from: 2stoked4u _  
_ Friend request accepted! _  
_ Friend request from: booknerd3491 _  
_ Friend request accepted! _  
_ Chat request from: 2stoked4u _  
_ New chat with 2stoked4u, booknerd3491 _

2stoked4u: ready to go martin? :0

martinblockwood: yep ! :-)

booknerd3491: aw, you use noses in your emotes, that’s so cute!

_ martinblockwood is typing… _

martinblockwood: thanks :-)

martinblockwood: so who’s making the server?

2stoked4u: i can!

booknerd3491: i was thinking we could use my minecraft realms subscription.

2stoked4u: you have a minecraft subcription???

martinblockwood: subcription

booknerd3491: subcription

2stoked4u: if you aren’t nice to me i won’t fight the zombies for you :(

booknerd3491: you never fight the zombies anyway you big scaredy-cat

2stoked4u: i’ve only played once sasha!!!

2stoked4u: and anyway at least i’m not a NERD

booknerd3491: i guess if you want to pay for a server go on ahead :)

2stoked4u: nvm i love you sasha and you’ve never done anything nerdy in your life, ever

2stoked4u: including getting a library science degree

booknerd3491: better

booknerd3491: you cool with that martin?

martinblockwood: what, with you using your realms account? go for it!

booknerd3491: ok cool brb

martinblockwood: thanks sasha

2stoked4u: yeah thank you sahsa

martinblockwood: sahsa

2stoked4u: my fingers too fast for my gotdamn brain

martinblockwood: mood

booknerd3491: mood

booknerd3491: y'all ready to go?

2stoked4u: we sure are!

martinblockwood: yeah, let’s go build stuff :-)

booknerd3491: ok, the world is made! hop on in

_ 2stoked4u joined the game. _

_ martinblockwood joined the game. _

martinblockwood: what are the chances we spawn in a flower forest???

2stoked4u: stick with me baby we’ll go places you’ve only imagined

booknerd3491: taking credit for the minecraft algorithm are we?

2stoked4u: always baby ;)))

martinblockwood: so i can also blame you for this ravine i just fell down?

2stoked4u: how did you fall down a ravine already??

martinblockwood: part of your charm i suppose

_ martinblockwood was killed by zombie. _

martinblockwood: thanks tim.

booknerd3491: thanks tim

2stoked4u: you cannot blame me for not looking where you were going!!

martinblockwood: i think you’ll find that i can

booknerd3491: and he will!

booknerd3491: good for you martin

martinblockwood: thank you sasha :-)

2stoked4u: :(

martinblockwood: don’t generate me near a ravine next time :-)

2stoked4u: ,,, yes martin

booknerd3491: wow i wish i had that kind of power

2stoked4u: martin’s an angel

martinblockwood: haha :-)

martinblockwood: so where do we want to set up our base?

booknerd3491: we don’t have to set up a permanent base yet, we haven’t even explored the world

martinblockwood: but i like the flower forest :-(

2stoked4u: yeah, he likes the flower forest sasha

2stoked4u: and there are lots of cows!

booknerd3491: for eating or for keeping?

2stoked4u: sasha!!! how could you!!! for keeping of course!!

martinblockwood: they’re very good cows :(

booknerd3491: so this will be a vegetarian run then ?

martinblockwood: no the llamas looked at me wrong

booknerd3491: i don’t think the llamas drop meat

martinblockwood: they are my mortal enemy

2stoked4u: damn martin

2stoked4u: u ok over there?

martinblockwood: i’m fine :-)

booknerd3491: tim stop hovering over martin and help me gather wood

2stoked4u: he already died i deserve some hovering!

martinblockwood: i’m surprised you didn’t make a getting wood joke

2stoked4u: haha i’ll get wood anytime you like ;)))

2stoked4u: no seriously sasha i’ll help where are u

booknerd3491: over the hi

_ booknerd3491 was blown up by creeper. _

2stoked4u: and another one bites the dust

2stoked4u: how’s it feel minecraft veterans to be outlived by the n00b?

booknerd3491: murder inducing

martinblockwood: better watch out, better watch out :-)

2stoked4u: statement of tim stoker, regarding being threatened in minecraft by his two coworkers,

booknerd3491: bold of you to assume you would live to make a statement

2stoked4u: sASHA

martinblockwood: hey guys i got some coal and flowers

booknerd3491: are you decorating already martin?

martinblockwood: every place can be beautiful if you try!!!

2stoked4u: damn marto that’s some poetry

2stoked4u: are you a poet??

martinblockwood: haha nothing to worry about

booknerd3491: he asked if you were a poet not a serial killer martin

martinblockwood: that’s for me to know and you to find out :-)

2stoked4u: i’ve learned so much about you today martin

2stoked4u: for instance, just how threatening and ominous you can be

booknerd3491: also cute

martinblockwood: what

2stoked4u: i thought that went without saying

martinblockwood: what

booknerd3491: that’s true tim.

booknerd3491: now get ur asses in here it’s night

2stoked4u: sasha’s abbrievating “your” it’s fr serious

2stoked4u: can’t wait to huddle for warmth in our tiny wooden hut !

booknerd3491: you’ll huddle for warmth in this godforsaken hut and be GRATEFUL

2stoked4u: i’m always grateful when i’m with you <3

booknerd3491: sap

2stoked4u: <3

martinblockwood: hey what shoudl we do tomorrow ?

booknerd3491: shoudl

2stoked4u: shoudl

martinblockwood: :-(

2stoked4u: sorry martin :(

martinblockwood: it’s ok :)

martinblockwood: *:-)

booknerd3491: adorable

booknerd3491: we should go caving tomorrow though, while some of us go off and get resources

martinblockwood: i can go caving if someone comes with me

2stoked4u: i will be your valiant protector martin ! fear no zombie while i am near!

martinblockwood: my hero :-)

booknerd3491: good, that’s settled then! i’ll get wood and look for some sheep

martinblockwood: do you also want to get wheat while you’re out there?

booknerd3491: i’m not a miracle worker martin

booknerd3491: sorry. what i mean is there’s only so much inventory space.

martinblockwood: ah right of course

2stoked4u: if only minecraft had backpacks :(

martinblockwood: there are shulker boxes

martinblockwood: but we have to fight the dragon for those :(

booknerd3491: don’t tempt me with dreams of elytras martin we don’t even have beds yet

martinblockwood: right, sorry

booknerd3491: i was teasing martin

booknerd3491: tone can be hard over text

booknerd3491: maybe we should voicecall instead?

martinblockwood: idk, you guys have to hear me at work all day i don’t know if you want to hear me in your offtime as well

2stoked4u: martin.

2stoked4u: we would not have invited you to play minecraft with us if we didn’t want to spend time with you.

2stoked4u: hell i wouldn’t even be playing if it weren’t for you

booknerd3491: we enjoy your company martin

booknerd3491: and if you don’t want to chat, you can always use text while me and tim talk. or we can keep to text, whatever you’re comfortable with

2stoked4u: what sasha said

2stoked4u: we LIKE you martin

martinblockwood: thanks guys

martinblockwood: i think i’m going to turn in for the night

2stoked4u: :( ok, goodnight

2stoked4u: <3

booknerd3491: sleep well martin :)

martinblockwood: <3

_ martinblockwood left the game. _

2stoked4u: that could have gone better.

booknerd3491: could also have been a lot worse.

booknerd3491: see you tomorrow?

2stoked4u: yeah, see you tomorrow.

_ booknerd3491 left the game. _  
_2stoked4u_ _left the game._


	2. it sure takes its precious time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's much easier to talk than type. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: off-screen and implied cartoon animal death

_ [Voice call ping] _  
_ [teatinman joined the call.] _

TIM: Martin!!!

SASHA: Martin, glad you could join us!

MARTIN: Yeah, ha, thanks for inviting me.

TIM: Of course! Let’s say we get this show on the road, yeah?

SASHA: Before we do - are you feeling okay after last time, Martin?

MARTIN: Uh, what? Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m fine.

SASHA: It would be okay not to be. I know I came across as really harsh, and I’m sorry about that. I don’t want there to be any hard feelings between us. I know I get really into my hobbies --

MARTIN: It’s okay Sasha, really. I get it. Sometimes my emotions are just a little… reactive.

SASHA: You’re allowed to feel hurt Martin.

MARTIN: It was stupid, okay? I know you didn’t mean anything by it, so let’s just -- move on.

SASHA: Martin…

TIM: Martin, we aren’t going to hate you for speaking your mind.

MARTIN:  _ [mumbles something] _

TIM: What did you say? I didn’t catch --

MARTIN: I said you don’t know that!

_ [crosstalk]  _ TIM: Martin, what --

_ [crosstalk]  _ SASHA: What do you mean Martin? Why would we hate you?

MARTIN: People don’t hang out with people like me. They keep me around because I’m  _ nice, _ and I make good tea, and I listen. You aren’t listening if you open your big fat mouth like me.

TIM:  _ [softly]  _ Martin, that’s not true.

MARTIN: No?! Then why don’t people like me?! Why don’t people invite me places, why does Jon hate me so much --

TIM: Look, Jon’s in a league of his own, okay, he hates everybody --

MARTIN: He doesn’t hate  _ you.  _ And he  _ loves _ Sasha.

TIM: Who doesn’t love Sasha?

MARTIN: That’s my  _ point _ , Tim, who doesn’t love Sasha, or you, or Rosie? Look, it’s all an overreaction, can we just get to playing the game --

SASHA: You’re important to us Martin and --

MARTIN: I don’t see  _ why. _

SASHA: Because we like you!

MARTIN: You invited me out of pity --

SASHA: You don’t get to decide that!

_ [A pause.] _

TIM: Martin, you don’t have to believe that we like you, but we certainly don’t pity you. Well, we pity how Jon treats you but --

SASHA: But you don’t deserve it and that’s why we do. We think you’re worth being around. We think you’re worth knowing.

TIM:  _ [quietly]  _ Can we be friends, Martin? Can we at least try?

_ [Silence crackles.] _

MARTIN: You don’t think I’m -- I’m too oversensitive? Or too angry? Too harsh?

TIM: Of course not Martin --

SASHA: You spoke your mind with us. Even if the words hurt a little, it’s good to get them out. That’s the first step. Monitoring your words can come later.

MARTIN:  _ [sniffs] _ Sounds like something a professional would say.

SASHA:  _ [laughs] _ I have seen some  _ very _ good people. I can send you their information if you like.

MARTIN:  _ [pauses, sighs] _ Mm. Can we just… play Minecraft for now?

SASHA: Of course.

TIM: Thanks for sticking with us.

MARTIN: Yeah. Yeah of course.  _ [pauses]  _ You ready to kill some llamas?

TIM:  _ [laughs]  _ I’d be  _ delighted. _

O

Insert SelectionAdd to Comment BoxDelete

Full WorkBy Chapter

Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  
Font size  


Characters left: 10000


	3. it's got rights and so have i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There have been: 0 days without pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: temporary cartoon character death, implied cartoon animal death

_[Voicecall ping.]_  
_[honk_honk joined the call.]_

MARTIN: And he said ‘dance card’s open’ -- oh hello Tim!

SASHA: Change your username again?

TIM: You know it! What are we talking about?

_ [crosstalk] _ MARTIN: Nothing --

_ [crosstalk] _ SASHA: You flirting with Martin.

MARTIN & TIM SIMULTANEOUSLY: Sasha!

SASHA:  _ [audibly smirking] _ What?

TIM: You should know better than to embarrass poor Martin like that! He’s shy!

MARTIN:  _ Tim, _ I am  _ not, _ I just -- I don’t  _ talk _ about this with people.

TIM: And whyever not?

MARTIN: I just - I don’t see what business it is of yours.

TIM: But I was the one flirting!

SASHA: So you admit it?

TIM:  _ [spluttering] _ Okay - yes - I did, but have you ever known me  _ not _ to flirt with an attractive person?

_ [A pause.] _

MARTIN: You think I’m attractive?

TIM: Yes Martin, you’re very cute. Can we get back to playing Minecraft?

SASHA:  _ [singsong]  _ Someone’s  _ embarrassed. _

MARTIN:  _ [muttering, almost inaudible] _ ‘Bout time it was someone other than me.

TIM:  _ Fine _ , yes, I am a little, but it’s harder when you actually care about the person, you know?

MARTIN: ...Yeah, I get that.

TIM: I do like you though, Martin. I’m not faking it.

MARTIN:  _ [fondly] _ I didn’t think you were, Tim.

TIM: Okay, good. Minecraft then? Martin needs to find more cacti for his pots.

SASHA:  _ [amused] _ You used the right plural form of cactus,  _ and _ you’re enabling Martin’s pot habit?

TIM:  _ [sniffs dramatically] _ It has a certain  _ feng shui. _

MARTIN:  _ [amused] _ I don’t think that’s how you use that word.

SASHA: I think it’s more a phrase than a word.

TIM:  _ Anyway, _ I like the cactus around the house, okay? Breaks up the wood of the whole place.

SASHA: What else would we build with?

TIM: I dunno, stone? Wool?

MARTIN: Wool burns during lightning storms.

TIM: I guess you could say that’s  _ pretty hot stuff -- _

SASHA: Low hanging fruit, Stoker.

TIM: Don’t hate me ‘cause I’m beautiful, James. Hey Martin, still wanna go diamond hunting?

MARTIN: Yeah. We should get some obsidian while we’re out too so we can go to the Nether.

SASHA: Oh yeah, good call Martin. Then we could build with quartz to satisfy our connoisseur Tim here.

TIM: I’m just saying --

MARTIN:  _ [talking over Tim] _ Yeah, not to mention netherite and basalt.

SASHA: And blackstone!

MARTIN: And blackstone. Hey Tim, wanna see what happens when you hit a pigman?

TIM: There’s a lot to unpack there, and I’m not sure where to start. What’s a pigman?

MARTIN: It’s a pigman, Tim, I’m not sure what I need to explain.

TIM: There are just  _ pig men _ running around Minecraft?

SASHA: They live in hell!

TIM: They… live in… hell.

MARTIN: Yeah! They like the heat.

TIM: ...I swear you’re screwing with me, but I don’t know enough to argue.

SASHA: It’s for the best.

MARTIN: Anyway, that’s a long ways off. We have to get diamonds first!

TIM: Right-o. Did you bring torches?

MARTIN: I thought you were bringing torches.

TIM: Why would I bring torches?!

MARTIN: You just asked if I had torches!

TIM: Because I’m not the one who brings them, you are!

MARTIN: Because you’re always forgetting things!

TIM: Like I did just now, with the torches! Why are you surprised!

MARTIN: I don’t know, I just --  _ [splutters, sighs.] _ Fine, let’s go back up to the surface.

TIM: I hate this fucking family.

SASHA: No you don’t.

MARTIN: Tim, did you mean to --

TIM: Totally planned, perfectly executed.

SASHA: What --?

MARTIN: Tim fell.

TIM: But with  _ style. _ Hey, another cave!

MARTIN: We still don’t have torches.

TIM: Oh, I’ll just turn the brightness up.

_ [A pause.] _

TIM:  _ Oh god, _ nope nope nope, too many mobs, no thank you I am out of there!

MARTIN:  _ [sarcastically] _ You don’t say.

SASHA: Some people have to learn by doing.

_ 2stoked4u was shot by skeleton. _

MARTIN: Seriously Tim?

TIM: In my defense, he was a very good shot.

SASHA: Or you’re just bad at dodging.

MARTIN:  _ [sighs] _ I’m on my way back with torches, I’ll get your stuff. There’s an extra set of armor in the chest.

TIM: Thank you Martin, you’re an angel.

SASHA: Hey, who crafted that armor?

TIM: The love of my life?

SASHA:  _ [grumpy but pleased grunt] _

MARTIN: Hey Tim, which tunnel did you turn down?

TIM: Uh, the right one.

_ [A pause.] _

SASHA: Is it okay if I kill some cows for leather?

MARTIN: Sasha!

SASHA: We need leather Martin!

MARTIN: At least spare one for a pet?

SASHA: Fine, I’ll name him Durham.

MARTIN: Thanks Sasha.

SASHA: Of course Martin.

TIM: Hey, uh, sorry to interrupt, but I’m lost.

MARTIN: Of course you are. I’ve got your stuff, I’ll find you. Which way did you go?

TIM: Uh, left then down and then turned some more?

MARTIN: Okay, well, try and find your way back to the last place you were familiar with.

TIM: Tried that, no luck.

MARTIN: Okay, just stop moving then. Do you have coordinates?

TIM: Uh, how do I see those?

MARTIN: Press F3.

SASHA: No, press alt and F4.

TIM: Sasha, how old do you think I am?

SASHA: Worth a shot.

MARTIN: He’d still be stuck when he loaded back in though.

SASHA: But it’d be funny.

MARTIN: I guess that’s true.

TIM: If you two are done plotting my demise, can you come get me?

MARTIN: I don’t have your coordinates, Tim.

TIM: Oh, right.  _ [pauses] _ I sent them in chat.

MARTIN: Thanks. Oh! You’re close! Do you see my name --

TIM: Oh thank God I’m saved! I’m tunneling my way to freedom!

MARTIN:  _ [amused] _ You don’t have to, I’m --

TIM:  _ [dramatically overwrought] _ I’m saved! I’ve been in the dark --

MARTIN: There’s torches --

TIM: All alone --

SASHA: We’re right here, Tim.

TIM: No hope of rescue! But here you are! My knight in shining iron armor!

MARTIN: Hello Tim. Would you like to go up to the surface now?

TIM: No! I won’t let these caves get the best of me! We came down here for diamonds, we’ll get diamonds!

MARTIN: Alright. Did you get all your stuff back?

TIM: Uh -- Yeah, looks like. Can you lead the way this time?

MARTIN: Sure, Tim. Try not to fall in lava.

TIM: I’ll do my best!

SASHA: Can you try and pick up some lapis while you’re down there?

MARTIN: Sure thing Sasha.

TIM: What’s it look like?

SASHA: Dark blue spotted block.

TIM: Got it. Explorer Stoker, on the case!

SASHA:  _ [fondly] _ My hero.

MARIIN:  _ [slightly panicked] _ Hey Tim, remember how you promised to fight zombies for me?

TIM: Christ Martin, did you invite the whole hoard down into the corridor with us?

MARTIN: It’s not like I sent out a tea invite, Tim!

TIM: Would’ve made sense if you did, though. No one in their right mind turns down a Martin tea invitation.

MARTIN: Just kill the zombies without killing me, please!

TIM: Picky picky. Hey, what’s that cage thing on the ground?

MARTIN: The spawner. We can make an XP farm out of this.

SASHA: Do you know how to make one of those, Martin?

MARTIN: It’s been a while, but I can figure it out. And there’s always YouTube.

TIM: Ah, YouTube. The Library of Alexandria of our time.

SASHA: There have actually been multiple Library of Alexandrias, both in the city itself and worldwide containing vast amounts of information --

TIM: Sasha, I would love to hear you infodump about this later, but I can’t give you my full attention as I’m trying not to fall in --

MARTIN: Good thing I have a water bucket, huh?

TIM:  _ [fondly] _ How many times must I tell you you’re my hero, Martin, before you start to believe it?

_ [A pause.] _

SASHA: That was unbelievably sappy even for you, Tim.

TIM: What can I say, you two bring it out in me. Do you have another one of those buckets, Martin?

MARTIN: Ah, no, but I got the water source in time so we can just -- keep using it. I should probably start turning this lava into obsidian anyway, it’s safer.

TIM: I’ll leave that in your capable hands. Shall I be on diamond duty, then?

MARTIN:  _ [distracted] _ Sure. Sasha, do we need redstone?

SASHA: I mean, probably. I don’t have much expertise in the area, but it would be nice to have an automatic item sorter with three ADHD icons on the server.

MARTIN: Mm.

TIM: You can make one of those?

SASHA: Yeah, it just takes a fair amount of redstone, iron, and quartz. So it’s not exactly an early game thing.

TIM: It  _ should _ be.

SASHA:  _ [smiling] _ I agree. So make sure to bring lots of iron back.

TIM: Aye aye, cap’n!

MARTIN: Tim! Look! Diamonds!

TIM: Ohhhhh I’m so excited!!!

SASHA: Don’t forget to check for lava around them, boys!

TIM: No, they’re floating, they -- Oh, good catch Martin.

MARTIN: Never dig straight up. Gravel is a silent killer.

TIM: No kidding. So it’s just these two then?

MARTIN: Looks like. Let’s keep looking.

SASHA: Don’t die down there.

TIM: We’ll do our best!

MARTIN: You’ve already said that, Tim.

TIM: Well, now I mean it double!

MARTIN: Is it possible to do your double best?

SASHA: If anyone could manage it, it’s Tim.

TIM: I’m going to take that as a compliment.

SASHA & MARTIN SIMULTANEOUSLY: It is.  _ [they laugh at each other.] _

TIM: That. Was. Adorable.

MARTIN: Uh, thanks?

SASHA: Keep looking for resources, Tim. And zombies.

TIM: It’s the skeleton’s that get ya. And the creepers.

MARTIN: Yeah, at least zombies are loud.

SASHA: Skeletons make those rattly noises.

TIM: Yeah, but I can mistake that for my brain rattling around in my head.

MARTIN: Tim!

TIM: What?!

MARTIN: Don’t put yourself down like that, you’re very smart and very kind, just… forgetful sometimes.

TIM: ...Thanks Martin.

MARTIN:  _ [coughs] _ Of course.  _ [pauses] _ I can’t believe we haven’t seen more diamonds yet.

SASHA: Are you on Y-11?

MARTIN: Of course, do I seem like an ammateur? ...Sorry, that was harsh.

SASHA: I took it as teasing. It was, right?

MARTIN: Yeah, of course, I would never make fun of you.

SASHA: Then it’s fine, I’ve just been rubbing off on you.

TIM: Heh.

SASHA:  _ [warningly] _ Tim.

TIM: What!

MARTIN: I did kinda walk into that one.

TIM: Just like I did with that skeleton.

MARTIN: Did you kill it?!

TIM: No, I meant the one that killed me.

MARTIN: Oh. I thought you said it was just a good shot?

TIM: Anything’s a good shot when you’re running straight towards it.

MARTIN: Why were you running straight towards it?!

TIM: It was in my way.

MARTIN: ...Right. I guess that tracks.

SASHA: Just like its aim. How much longer are you guys gonna be down there?

TIM: I dunno, how much longer Martin?

MARTIN: We’ll get there when we get there!

SASHA:  _ [over Tim’s laughter] _ A fitting response, but ultimately unhelpful. I need to know how much food to save for you.

MARTIN: I thought you slaughtered a bunch of cows for their leather? Don’t you get lots of steak for that?

SASHA: I may have gone mountain jumping and eaten most of it.

MARTIN: Sasha!

SASHA: Would you prefer I have  _ died? _

MARTIN: _[groaning]_ _No_ ….

SASHA: Well there you have it.

TIM: Let the girl have her meat!

SASHA: Heh.

TIM: Now who’s making the dirty jokes!

SASHA:  _ [shrugs, remembers that isn’t audible, and hums.] _

MARTIN: I was gonna eat mostly bread until we got golden carrots anyway.

TIM: Golden carrots?

SASHA: A food source that fixes a lot of hunger and heals you really quickly. You get them by trading with villagers, finding them in the Nether, or crafting them.

TIM: Oh. I take it we don’t have enough gold?

SASHA: Not really, no.

TIM: I didn’t know there were villagers in the game.

SASHA: Yeah, you can trade with them for lots of stuff!

MARTIN: They’re really a pain to transport though.

SASHA: But think of all the cool builds we can make around them!

MARTIN: That’s true. More room for cactus pots!

SASHA:  _ [fondly] _ More room for cactus pots.

TIM: Hey Martin, is this lapis?

MARTIN: Yeah, it is! Good eye, Tim.

TIM:  _ [proudly] _ It’s what I’m here for!

MARTIN: I think four diamonds is all we’re gonna get so far. I don’t know about you, but I’m almost out of food, and we’re running out of torches.

TIM: Can’t we just use this coal to make more?

MARTIN: Do you have any wood for sticks?

TIM: ...No.

MARTIN: Gotta go back to the surface then.  _ [pauses] _ Tim, which way is the way out?

TIM: You had to come get  _ me, _ remember?

SASHA:  _ [fond sigh] _ Do you need me to come get you?

MARTIN & TIM SIMULTANEOUSLY: No!

SASHA:  _ [doubtfully] _ Alright…

TIM: Wait! We can just use those coordinates I put in the chat earlier!

MARTIN: Oh, good idea Tim!

TIM: I do have those occasionally.

SASHA: Don’t get a big head.

TIM:  _ [cheerfully] _ Too late!

MARTIN: Come on, I think it’s this way.

TIM: I have total trust in your abilities.

MARTIN: ...I can’t tell if that was sarcastic or not, but if it was, I am not afraid to leave you to the zombies.

TIM: Martin! I’m hurt!

MARTIN: You’re going to be.

SASHA: Wow, Martin. You really do excel at being ominous.

MARTIN: Thank you! I think.

TIM: It’s a compliment. Now just to get that directed at Jon.

SASHA:  _ [amused] _ As if Jon needs another excuse to be paranoid.

MARTIN: I didn’t think Jon believed in any of that stuff?

SASHA: Oh, I think he does. But he’d never admit it.

MARTIN: Oh. Why not?

TIM: Jon likes to think he has control over things. Freaks him out when he doesn’t. He can’t control the supernatural, so he doesn’t believe in it.

MARTIN: Oh. That makes sense. Seems kind of, I don’t know… self-defeatist? Isn’t it better to admit it’s real and work around that, rather than deny it and potentially get hurt?

TIM: That’s Jon for you! Good luck convincing him.

MARTIN:  _ [snorts] _ Yeah right, like he’d even listen to me.

SASHA: I don’t know, Martin. I think he likes you more than he lets on. He has started taking your tea, after all.

MARTIN: The bar is  _ so _ low.

TIM:  _ [laughs] _ Hey, cheer up buddy! Maybe in a year we can get him to play Minecraft with us.

SASHA:  _ [laughs] _ God, can you imagine? He’d  _ hate _ the spiders in this game.

MARTIN:  _ [winces] _ Ooh, yeah, maybe we shouldn’t invite him.

TIM: I dunno, could be cathartic. Wham, bam, take that foul beast! You know?

SASHA: It speaks to knowing you for far too long that yes, I do know.

TIM: You’re welcome Sasha.

SASHA: Thank you Tim.

MARTIN: ...Do you think it’s a stupid idea to invite him?

TIM: Woah, you’re serious?

MARTIN: I mean, maybe? I think he could use some friends and, I don’t know, maybe it’ll get him to warm up to us?

SASHA: Hm. Could be.

MARTIN: You don’t like the idea?

SASHA: I do. I just also think that this is a safe place. I don’t want him coming in here and being critical of you. Or us.

MARTIN: Yeah, I get it.

TIM: I still think we should ask though. We could always just make another server, right?

SASHA: Are you inviting yourself into another one of my Realm worlds?

TIM: Sasha, as if I would  _ ever _ abuse your good graces by --

SASHA: Fine, I’ll do it.

TIM: Sasha you angel, I knew you would do it!

SASHA: Yeah yeah don’t rub it in.

MARTIN: Thank you Sasha, really.

SASHA: Of course Martin. Don’t mention it.

TIM: You’re nice to  _ Martin. _

SASHA:  _ [fondly] _ You can take it, Stoker. Are you guys back yet?

MARTIN: Yeah, just unloading stuff into the chests.

TIM: I  _ hate _ coming out of the mines at night.

MARTIN & SASHA SIMULTANEOUSLY:  _ [humming “Don’t Mine at Night”] _

TIM: Okay that was spooky guys.

SASHA: No longer adorable?

TIM: You’re always adorable. But something can be spooky  _ and _ adorable.

MARTIN: Name one thing.

TIM: You guys breaking out into song together.

MARTIN: One  _ other _ thing.

TIM: Babies in the supermarket.

MARTIN: What’s wrong with babies?!

TIM: Nothing’s wrong with babies! They just stare at you with this big ol’ eyes like they’re trying to suck you in!

MARTIN: They’re watching the world Tim! They’re observing!

TIM: They could at least do it while blinking!

_ [Sasha breaks down laughing.] _

MARTIN:  _ [solemnly] _ I’m learning so much about you, Tim.

SASHA: Not all of it good.

TIM: If you guys aren’t creeped out by kids staring at you in the store, I don’t know what to tell you.

SASHA: Get help?

MARTIN:  _ [amused] _ Yeah, Tim. Get help.

TIM: I can’t believe I let you two bully me like this.

SASHA: Just wait till Jon joins. He’s known you almost as long as I have.

TIM: Oh God. This was a terrible idea.

SASHA: Too late! It’s happening. I’m asking Jon at work tomorrow.

MARTIN: Do you… want us to come with you?

SASHA: Only if you want to!

TIM: I know that  _ I _ want to be there when you do.

SASHA: As long as you don’t scare him off.

TIM: You maybe have known me for longer than Jon, but I’ve known Jon longer than you have. I can handle him.

MARTIN: What a weird relationship triangle.

TIM: Soon to be square! You’ll see.

MARTIN:  _ [softly] _ I suppose we will.

SASHA: I don’t know about you guys but I’m pretty tired. What say we wrap it up for the night?

MARTIN:  _ [sighing] _ Yeah, that’s probably for the best.

TIM: Sasha the Wise. I’d probably play for hours if Sasha didn’t keep me in line.

SASHA: One of us has to be time-sensitive of the two of us.

TIM: Just like I am for you in the library, right Sasha?

SASHA:  _ [grumpy and resigned] _ Right.

MARTIN: Heh. Well, it was lovely playing with you both. Thank you for inviting me.

TIM: Aw, it was no trouble. Take care my dude.

SASHA: Yeah, always a pleasure. Good night you two.

_[amoeba_eyes has left the call.]_  
_booknerd3419 has left the game._

TIM: Hey Martin?

MARTIN: Yeah Tim?

TIM: I really do like playing with you. I’m glad you came back.

MARTIN: ...Yeah, me too Tim. Me too.

_ [teatinman has left the call.] _  
_ martinblockwood has left the game. _  
_ [honk_honk has left the call.] _  
_ 2stoked4u has left the game. _


	4. you wait your turn in the queue, you say your "sorry"s and "thank you"s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has a talk with Martin, Tim has a talk with Jon, and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: typical s1-Jon treatment of Martin, mentioned cartoon animal death

**ARCHIVIST**

Martin?

**MARTIN**

Ah, yes, sorry to bother you but - I had a question about the Halloway statement?

**ARCHIVIST**

Yes?

**MARTIN**

Ah, the only person with that name, in the given time period, says they never gave a statement.

**ARCHIVIST**

Halloway is not an uncommon name. I’m sure there’s _someone_ in London with the name.

**MARTIN**

I suppose --

**ARCHIVIST**

If we gave up at the first sign of trouble, we wouldn’t be researchers now would we?

[PAUSE]

Get back to work, Martin.

**MARTIN**

Yes, right, of course.

[DOOR SHUTS]

[ARCHIVIST SIGHS]

[DOOR OPENS]

**TIM**

Hello, boss!

**ARCHIVIST**

Tim, what --

**TIM**

You shouldn’t be so hard on Martin, he’s doing his best.

**ARCHIVIST**

I was hardly _hard_ on him Tim; I simply reminded him of our _jobs._

**TIM**

Which are?

**ARCHIVIST**

Must I remind you too?

**TIM**

Humor me, Jon. What are our jobs?

[A DEEP SIGH FROM THE ARCHIVIST]

**ARCHIVIST**

To complete _research_ , Tim. To close the cold cases Research hasn’t been able to.

**TIM**

See, that’s funny, because Martin _has_ been researching --

**ARCHIVIST**

He’s been doing performing poorly --

**TIM**

He’s doing his best --

**ARCHIVIST**

He needs to do _better_ \--

**TIM**

Have you _shown_ him what to do better?

[PAUSE]

**ARCHIVIST**

What?

**TIM**

Have you shown him.

**ARCHIVIST**

I - I shouldn’t have to --

**TIM**

You’re our boss, aren’t you?

[PAUSE]

**ARCHIVIST**

Right.

[PAUSE]

Did you need something, Tim?

**TIM**

_[sighing deeply]_ When’s the last time you did something _fun?_

**ARCHIVIST**

As you just so _kindly_ pointed out, I am your _boss_ , Tim, I have no reason to tell you of what I do outside of my work --

**TIM**

Just humor an old friend.

[PAUSE]

**ARCHIVIST**

I read.

**TIM**

You read?

**ARCHIVIST**

Really, Tim, I know you may be unfamiliar with the activity --

**TIM**

What do you read?

**ARCHIVIST**

What?

**TIM**

_[enunciating]_ What do you read?

[PAUSE]

**ARCHIVIST**

Ah, you wouldn’t like it --

**TIM**

So statements then?

[LENGTHY PAUSE]

**ARCHIVIST**

Tim, the Archives are a _mess_ , there are a million mysteries to be solved, Elias is -- Elias, Sasha’s angry at me, _you’re_ on me about my social life, what do you expect me to do?! Sit at home and stare at a wall?

**TIM**

Kinda thought you’d be staring at a documentary to be honest --

**ARCHIVIST**

Tim!

**TIM**

Alright, alright, I get it, okay? You’re stressed, you feel like your friends are all criticizing you, and you’ve been stuck with a burden who doesn’t know a thing about the job. But Jon? He comes from the _library._ Do you _think_ they taught him how to research? Or do you think _maybe_ they just taught him the Dewey Decimal System and let the stocky fellow carry the heavy books?

[PAUSE]

**ARCHIVIST**

I don’t. Know what. To do.

**TIM**

Teach him. Hang out with us. _[pauses; ARCHIVIST doesn’t interrupt]_ I mean, Jesus, Jon, it won’t fix everything, but at least you’ll know we like you. That you have friends around you.

**ARCHIVIST**

I’m not going drinking with you, Tim.

**TIM**

Then don’t! Just - do something fun with us for once. Or - or just once, that’s fine. We care about you, Jon. _I_ care about you.

[PAUSE]

**ARCHIVIST**

I’ll… think about it.

**TIM**

That’s all I ask.

And Jon?

**ARCHIVIST**

Hm?

**TIM**

Thanks. For just… listening. I mean it.

**ARCHIVIST**

_[softly]_ Of course, Tim. _[clears throat]_ Now get back to work!

[SOUND OF TIM’S LAUGHTER FADING; DOOR SHUTS]

[CLICK]

[CLICK]

**SASHA**

Sooo, how did it go?

**TIM**

Well! He didn’t brush me off for once. Or, well, he did, but he didn’t bite me when I kept pushing.

**MARTIN**

Is that something he does a lot?

**TIM**

Biting? Well, not really, seems like you get the worst of it.

**MARTIN**

Gee, love that.

**TIM**

But he said he’d think about it! That’s scores better than we expected.

**SASHA**

Did you tell him it was about Minecraft specifically?

**TIM**

Well, noooo….

**SASHA**

Seriously Tim?

**TIM**

We gotta start small, okay?! Baby steps! We don’t wanna scare him off.

**SASHA**

Isn’t that just what I said last night?

**MARTIN**

Look, he’ll come if he comes, but for now, we have to get this work done.

[PAUSE; PAPERS RUSTLING]

**TIM**

Sorry Martin.

**MARTIN**

Hm? For what?

**TIM**

I dunno. Seems like we upset you.

**MARTIN**

Oh, I just -- I don’t like talking about Jon as if he can’t _hear_ us.

**TIM**

Hm. But you don’t mind talking about him when he _can’t_ hear us?

**MARTIN**

Talking helps me keep my mind straight!

**SASHA**

Nothing about you is straight.

I can see you glaring at me, but Tim knows I’m funny.

[TIM LAUGHS]

[PAPERS RUSTLING]

**TIM**

Hey Sasha, did you see --

**SASHA**

You better not be talking about Survivor again, Tim.

**TIM**

I’m just saying they’re bonkers for going out there in the wild like that willingly!

**SASHA**

Says the man with a camping kayaking trip on his bucket list.

**TIM**

_[in the tone of someone who’s had this argument many times before]_ That’s entirely different Sasha, and you know it! For one, I’ll have clothes. For two, I’ll have food. For three, I’ll have an emergency cell phone and a helicopter on standby.

**SASHA**

_[humoring him]_ Oh really.

**MARTIN**

Like a helicopter following you, or?

**TIM**

Yeah! But like, a little bit back so the noise doesn’t disrupt the scenery, you know?

**SASHA**

You know that helicopters travel many kilometers in a short period of time? And that they are very loud while doing so?

**TIM**

They can just hover at the different checkpoints!

**SASHA**

So you’re going to pay them for their fuel, then?

**TIM**

No! I’m going to have them touchdown at those checkpoints and then come get me if needed.

**SASHA**

Yes, those lovely clearings large enough for a helicopter _scattered_ around the wilderness.

**TIM**

Sasha, why can’t you just believe in my dreams?

**SASHA**

Because they involve implausible use of helicopters?

[MARTIN SNORTS]

**TIM**

So you’re saying you’d support my dreams of plausible uses of helicopters?

**SASHA**

Are there plausible recreational uses of helicopters?

**MARTIN**

There’s skydiving.

**TIM**

That’s true, but it does make me think of that statement where a guy got swallowed by the sky. Bad time, that.

**SASHA**

Suppose you’ll just have to keep dreaming then.

[DOOR OPENS]

**ARCHIVIST**

Sasha, how goes your work on Statement 180586?

**SASHA**

Ah, wait a moment --

[PAPERS RUSTLING]

Got it! Mm, no response Monday, family asked for no contact Tuesday, matching artifact in Artifact Storage but no further leads.

**ARCHIVIST**

_[sighing]_ Right, of course. Thank you Sasha.

[DOOR CLOSES]

**MARTIN**

That would have been a good time to ask him to Minecraft, Tim.

**TIM**

I --

[DOOR OPENS]

**ARCHIVIST**

Ask me to _what?_

**MARTIN**

_[voice squeaking]_ Oh, nothing, nothing! Just a little, ha, game between friends!

**ARCHIVIST**

You wanted to ask me to game. With you.

**MARTIN**

Ah --

**TIM**

Christ, Jon, you don’t have to say it like _that._

**ARCHIVIST**

_[offended]_ Like what?!

**TIM**

Like we invited you to get eaten by the -- the sky, or something.

**ARCHIVIST**

That’s -- _[sighs]_ That’s highly unlikely, Tim. And secondly, there’s no game I would be interested in playing.

[PAUSE]

**TIM**

Really?

**ARCHIVIST**

That’s not a challenge, Tim --

**TIM**

Cause I think there _is_ a game you would have fun playing.

[PAUSE]

**ARCHIVIST**

_[deadpan; he knows he’s falling for the bait]_ What.

**TIM**

_[audible jazz hands]_ Minecraft!

[PAUSE]

**ARCHIVIST**

No.

**TIM**

Aw, c’mon, boss, you don’t even know what it is!

**ARCHIVIST**

I said no, Tim.

**TIM**

Please?

[PAUSE]

**ARCHIVIST**

Fine. What is it?

**MARTIN**

It’s a building game!

[PAUSE]

**ARCHIVIST**

A building game.

**MARTIN**

Yeah!

But there are also monsters and stuff… but you don’t have to do that part if you don’t want to!

**ARCHIVIST**

Monsters. And stuff.

**MARTIN**

You can also do crafting and brew potions?

**ARCHIVIST**

Is that a question?

**MARTIN**

I don’t know, is it?

[PAUSE]

That didn’t make sense.

**ARCHIVIST**

No, it did not.

**SASHA**

_[wheedling]_ You get to kill spiders in it.

[PAUSE]

**ARCHIVIST**

Really.

**SASHA**

Yep!

**ARCHIVIST**

Hm.

And how big are these spiders?

**MARTIN**

Oh, huge! About half the size of the player character!

**ARCHIVIST**

I think I will have to decline. Thank you for the invitation. If you will excuse me.

[DOOR SHUTS]

[PAUSE]

**TIM**

_[hushed]_ I really thought you guys had him.

**MARTIN**

I think it was the size of the spiders that got him. I shouldn’t’ve mentioned that.

**SASHA**

Better he knows up front than gets surprised by it. You guys still want to play tonight?

[NOISES OF AFFIRMATION]

Cool. Maybe we can go a night without dying.

**TIM**

Sasha! I am wounded!

**SASHA & MARTIN CROSSTALK**

Yeah, that’s why you keep dying / Yeah, that’s the problem.

[THEY LAUGH]

**TIM**

_[fondly]_ Adorable.

[HE LAUGHS SUDDENLY]

Martin! Don’t stick your tongue out at me!

**MARTIN**

_[snootily]_ I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**SASHA**

Yeah, Tim, that’s just his normal face.

**MARTIN**

Hey!

**TIM**

Aw, don’t worry Martin, you’re still cute.

[DOOR OPENS]

Jon? You’re out early.

**ARCHIVIST**

I -- 

[HE STOPS]

[PAUSE]

**MARTIN**

Jon?

**ARCHIVIST**

It looks like fun. The game.

**TIM**

_[delighted]_ You researched it?

**ARCHIVIST**

_[peeved]_ That _is_ what we do here, Tim.

**TIM**

_[delighted still]_ But you researched! A video game!

**ARCHIVIST**

Yes, Tim.

**SASHA**

We’re glad to have you, Jon.

**ARCHIVIST**

Mm. Well. Do try to get _some_ work done today. These Archives won’t sort themselves.

[FOOTSTEPS FADE]

[PAUSE]

**TIM**

Yes!! Success!!

[HIGH FIVE SOUND]

**MARTIN**

I can’t believe he’s actually joining us. For a non-sanctioned work activity. That’s a video game.

**TIM**

I know right?!

**SASHA**

We’d better light the place up so spiders don’t spawn.

**MARTIN**

Or maybe we can put it on Peaceful? Start a new game?

**TIM**

It would probably help him learn the ropes too and help him not feel left out.

**SASHA**

Right. Guess we’re using another Realm world after all.

**MARTIN**

_[wincing]_ Sorry?

**SASHA**

No worries, Martin. It’s what I have it for.

**TIM**

Yeah. Sasha’s a good sugar mama.

[PAPER HITTING SKIN]

Hey!

**SASHA**

_[amused]_ Get back to work, Tim. These Archives won’t sort themselves.

[CLICK]


	5. i turn my head up to the sky, i focus one thought at a time

JON: Tim.

TIM: Hm?

JON: I just wanted to say… thank you. For inviting me.

TIM: Of course! I’m glad you could make it.

JON: Yes, I ah -- I had fun.

TIM: _[joyful]_ Really?

JON: Yes, I - Did you doubt that?

TIM: I dunno, you just play close to the chest a lot, you know?

JON: I - I suppose I do. But, ah, thank you.

TIM: _[warmly]_ Of course Jon. And you know you’re welcome back, right?

JON: I don’t know about that --

TIM: _Jon._ You’re welcome here. We like you. We like playing with you. _[pause]_ You don’t _have_ to join us but --

JON: No, I, I think I would like to.

TIM: Yeah?

JON: Yes.

TIM: _[smiling]_ Okay.

JON: Hm. _[pause]_ Are you and Martin…?

TIM: What? Oh! No, ha, no, what makes you think that?

JON: You called him your guardian angel.

TIM: Well, he is --

JON: I was only asking to remind you of fraternization in the workplace.

TIM: Ah. Yes. I know all about that.

_[pause]_

TIM: Not because I’ve gotten in trouble for it..!

JON: _[dryly]_ If you haven’t gotten in trouble for it yet, I don’t think you have anything to fear from Mr. Bouchard.

TIM: And you?

JON: Hm?

TIM: Do I need to worry about fraternization complaints from you?

JON: No. _[softly]_ No.

TIM: Jon?

JON: Mm, yes?

TIM: You aren’t… jealous, are you?

JON: And why would you think that?

TIM: I don’t know, I just - know you, I guess.

JON: I’m your boss, Tim. This is an inappropriate topic --

TIM: Oh come off it, Jon, you know we’re all peers down there. _[pause]_ Is it the age thing?

JON: What? Oh, no, they all think I’m late 30s like you, so --

TIM: Yeah, but I’m basically the oldest.

JON: Basically? You have 8 years on me and 3 on Sasha.

TIM: Okay so _maybe_ I’m the oldest but that doesn’t mean there has to be this weird dynamic between us --

JON: What? Tim, what are you talking about?

TIM: I just see that you’re uncomfortable around us when I’m -- like that, and I don’t want you to be. It’s all consensual, we’ve talked about it --

JON: You have?

TIM: Yes…?

JON: So all three of you --

TIM: Yeah, I mean, I know it’s untraditional, but --

JON: No, it ah. It suits you.

TIM: Oh. Heh, thanks.

JON: _[uncomfortable]_ You’re welcome. _[pause]_ Well, I’d better be getting off!

TIM: Jon, wait!

_[pause]_

TIM: I - _[deep breath]_ You know I like you too, right?

JON: Yes, I thought you’d made that clear.

TIM: _[muttering]_ I thought so too, but -- _[more clearly]_ I like you in a nonplatonic sense, Jon. Romantic, specifically.

JON: Oh.

TIM: You don’t have to say anything, nothing has to change, I just - I wanted to let you know.

JON: I see.

_[pause]_

TIM: Are you… angry?

JON: Oh, no. Just… recontextualizing.

TIM: Oh.

_[pause]_

JON: Do Martin and Sasha know?

TIM: Sasha’s known for a while, but I told Martin tonight before we met up.

JON: And how long have you…?

TIM: What, been dating?

JON: Yes.

TIM: Oh, just officially about a week now. Martin and I aren’t really _dating,_ per say, considering he’s aromantic - doesn’t feel romantic attraction --

JON: I know what aromantic means, Tim.

TIM: Oh.

JON: I’m asexual.

TIM: Oh. Oh! Okay. _[pause]_ I know they aren’t the same thing --

JON: The fact you know what aromanticism means that you recognize that as a fact, yes.

TIM: Ah. Yeah. Uh, I’m trying. Old dog, new tricks.

JON: Weren’t you just saying age isn’t an issue?

TIM: _[grumbles]_ Look. If you want to be queerplatonic like Martin and I, that’s fine. If you want to be romantic like Sasha and I, that’s fine. If you don’t want either, that’s okay too. We can be friends, or, or acquaintances, but. I just wanted you to know.

JON: You want to add a new element into it? The relationship?

TIM: I don’t see why not. Everyone’s agreed.

JON: It may be wiser to wait until everyone is settled before adding someone new.

TIM: So you _are_ interested then?

JON: ...I didn’t say that.

TIM: _[smiling]_ No. But you implied.

JON: _[snorts]_ I hardly _imply._

TIM: As you say.

JON: Diplomacy does _not_ suit you, Tim.

TIM: Hey! I can be plenty diplomatic!

JON: You can be _caring._ Kind. That does not necessarily translate into tact.

TIM: _[muttering]_ I _am_ tactful.

JON: _[smiling]_ Not around me.

TIM: That’s hardly my fault!

JON: No?

TIM: You make me lose my words!

JON: You handled yourself just fine in my office today.

TIM: Yeah, well. Sometimes it works out.

JON: Hmm. _[pause]_ I don’t know that I’ll be very good at this, Tim.

TIM: Hm? What do you mean?

JON: I mean that I’m too hard on Martin, I don’t pick up on social cues or relationship problems, I have trouble speaking my mind let alone recognizing my emotions… I don’t think I’d make a very good boyfriend, Tim.

TIM: Then just be my friend. Be Jon. And any romance that happens… we can define that for ourselves. It doesn’t have to be a big thing.

JON: ...I’m not very good with undefined things.

TIM: Then give it a name.

JON: Like?

TIM: Boyfriend.

JON: No.

TIM: Datemate.

JON: Maybe.

TIM: Partner?

JON: Too serious.

TIM: Okay, okay, let’s see… Uh, significant other? Beau? Main squeeze? Lover? Imzadi?

JON: ...Imzadi?

TIM: Ah, from Star Trek. It basically means ‘beloved.’

JON: ...I like that.

TIM: Imzadi?

JON: Beloved.

_[pause]_

JON: Tim? Is… that alright?

TIM: You’re just really cute, Jon. Beloved.

JON: _[coughs]_ Right. Well, I really should be off to sleep now.

TIM: _[warmly]_ Alright. Sleep well, beloved.

JON: _[muttering]_ Goodnight, Tim.

_[galahadn’t has left the call.]_  
_[Voicecall ping]_  
_[honk_honk has joined the call.]_

SASHA: So how --

TIM: He said yes!!!

SASHA: _[gasps]_ Tim!!

TIM: I know!!!

SASHA: That’s wonderful, I’m so happy for you --

TIM: ….Sasha.

SASHA: ...What.

TIM: I forgot to ask if he was interested in any of you.

SASHA: Tim.

TIM: I got caught up!

SASHA: _[sighs heavily]_

TIM: _[meekly, sincerely]_ I’m sorry.

SASHA: _[warmly]_ It’s okay. It just gives me an opportunity to talk to him myself.

TIM: Right! All part of my brilliant plan.

SASHA: Don’t push it.

TIM: Yes ma’am. Hey Sasha?

SASHA: Yes, love?

TIM: I love you.

SASHA: _[warmly]_ I love you too. Now go to bed.

TIM: Yes dear. You too, okay?

SASHA: I will. Goodnight, Tim.

TIM: _[besotted]_ Goodnight, Sasha.

_[honk_honk has left the call.]_  
_[Voicecall ping.]_  
_[amoeba_eyes has joined the call.]_

MARTIN: So?

SASHA: He’s in bed now. It went well.

MARTIN: Good! Good.

SASHA: Are you jealous?

MARTIN: I feel like I should be? But… I’m not, really. His relationship is going to be different with Jon than it is with me, or you for that matter!, and it’s okay.

SASHA: _[warmly]_ Yeah. Exactly that Martin. And we’ll all still love you.

MARTIN: I know. _[pause]_ Everything’s going to change. Again.

SASHA: And you wish it wouldn’t?

MARTIN: _[speaking through a harsh sigh]_ No, I - I don’t mind change. I mean I do, but, I’ve seen enough of it to be able to deal - I just don’t see why Jon agreed.

SASHA: _[dryly]_ From what Tim told _me,_ he didn’t tell Jon we were interested, just himself.

MARTIN: What?! _[exasperated]_ Really?

SASHA: Yup.

MARTIN: _[fondly]_ Wow. What a disaster.

SASHA: As if you wouldn’t do the same.

MARTIN: Hey! I’ve never said I’m not a disaster. I still would remember to toss in that there were multiple parties interested though.

SASHA: That’s because you’re a Hufflepuff.

MARTIN: ...Would you believe me if I told you I’ve never read Harry Potter?

SASHA: Yes. You would have loved it. It’s for the best though, considering the author hates trans people.

MARTIN: Well now I just hate her on principle.

SASHA: Yes, that seems to the general consensus. Are you ready for bed?

MARTIN: _[sighs]_ Yeah. I’m just… not wanting the day to end.

SASHA: I know what you mean. ...Still have to sleep though.

MARTIN: _[groaning]_ I know. And, uh, Sasha? I - thanks. And sleep well.

_[teatinman has left the call.]_

SASHA: _[hums; it’s a warm, short note of love and amusement]_

_[amoeba_eyes has left the call.]_


End file.
